This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this proposal is to investigate the potential of rhesus monkey pluripotent cells experimentally induced by reprogramming of adult somatic cells using two alternative approaches: somatic cell nuclear transfer (SCNT) and direct reprogramming. In this application, we will generate genetically identical SCNT-ES and iPS cells from adult monkey skin fibroblasts and compare them to each other and to ES cells produced from fertilized embryos using an array of extensive tests including the ability to generate chimeras, the ultimate validation of their pluripotency.